


An Angel and A Wolf

by SacredMorningStar



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fandom, OC, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission From Deviantart</p><p>When the Winchester's younger sister is kidnapped by Crowley and tortured for information it seems the only person right now the cursed human wants is Castiel. However the naive angel might not see everything the way Alex hoped.</p><p>(Alex 'Red' Winchester is an OC that belongs to Long-Lost-Sister on deviantart and has a mature warning due to the lemon at the end of the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Steps, Deep Breaths

Red woke to a pounding in her head and a cold chill running through her body. Her bright yellow eyes scanned through the dark room seeing just a single door, rusted pipes running across the ceiling, walls with peeling paint and heard the constant sound of dripping water. Her wrists and ankles ached from being bound to a chair for however long she’d been here. The last thing she remembered we going on a hunt with the Winchesters, her two brothers, after demons that had been causing chaos in a local town. They were going into an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town knowing that was the only place the monsters could hide.  
  
Her long, chocolate hair clung to her face and neck where blood was drying. Her black t-shirt and matching skinnies where tattered and torn with deep cuts scattered across her body. She couldn’t remember how she got here but the scent behind the blood was enough to tell her she was surrounded by demons. Her weapons were gone, stored somewhere else and probably as far as possible, and it seemed like whoever captured her knew what she was capable of. The silver chains against her wrists burned slightly making her snarl and wince.  
  
A loud screech of a door opening and blinding light seemed to fill the room giving Alex a head ache. She closed her eyes trying to clear her pounding head before hearing that all too familiar voice and smelling that too familiar whiskey he was known for. Crowley stood before her dressed in his perfect suit holding a glass of whiskey; which he sipped from as he stalked around his captive in a slow circle. He stayed silent as he looked her over before vanishing out of her sight. Slowly he came back into view with a blood-stained apron and a tray filled with a wide array of torture tools he took his fancy of. They looked clean and polished as he took a silver blade, which shimmered in the yellowed light, and chuckled softly as if he thought of some brilliant joke.  
  
“Well, well God’s Dog, it seems like that nose of yours isn’t as keen as you like to think. Such a waste really. Here was me happily going to offer you a role with us and you didn’t even give the lads chance to talk.” Crowley chuckled deeply again and pressed the tip of the blade against his finger testing how sharp it was before he leaned towards her. “The offer is still there pup, you could still come to the winning side.”  
  
Red just snarled and spat at the King of Hell; her brilliant, golden eyes glaring coldly at him. The demon simply wiped the spit off his cheek, gave her a cold glare and ran the blade along her arm causing a deep wound against her arm. She held back any signs of pain she could infuriating the demon seeing she wouldn’t show the pain she was in. He looked through some of his other tools and smirked knowing just what he was planning to do with her.   
  
“Come on God’s Dog, let me hear that sweet little voice of yours. You know just how much I enjoy the wonderful sounds you can make.” His tone of voice held a deep tone Red truly didn’t like and when she felt his hand move her jacket to expose her shoulder she began to growl a little. The touch felt far to intimate and he was far too close for her linking. Her muscles were aching, her skin burning, her head pounding hard from a mixture of blood loss and blinding lights. She hated this, she hated feeling like she couldn’t do anything and being at the mercy of the one person she truly hated only made her more infuriated. She hoped the boys would notice she was gone and that they could use their pet angel to find her.  
  
Castiel, just thinking of him helped her stay strong, he was the only one she would give up everything for even if that meant nothing to him. Of course she’d never told the handsome, trench-coated being of God not sure how he saw her; and was fairly sure he didn’t have any interest in her in the way she did him. She kept her eyes tightly closed biting back the pain that seemed to come from all over her body, new slices against her skin, burning, even the odd punch the frustrated demon flung her way. He kept pushing and pushing to get her to scream, to get her to give out some show of pain or even just to get her to give in and be on his side.  
  
He must have been at it for hours, healing her, cutting her, bruising her, and yet there was nothing to show for it. There was no point in trying to kill the girl, he would use her to trap the boys, she was someone far too useful to him and he couldn’t let he go that easily. He stood back and looked at the battered and bruised body before him, enjoying his ‘masterpiece’, before one of his minions came into the room. The demon looked nervous but came over and whispered something into the King’s ear.  
  
“Well it seems that our little play session must be cut short. Some more urgent matters have popped up but don’t worry. I won’t be gone for long. I wouldn’t wish to make you feel left out.” The king rushed out the room with his minion close on his heel as they left the battered and bleeding woman slumped in the chair bound. She looked up out of a swollen eye and just smirked before wincing once again. She felt so worn out and tired taking all those hits but she had to stay awake and try to heal. She was glad for the peace she was getting and just kept her mouth shut not wanting to bring him back. He was the worst demon she knew and if she was free his head would’ve been ripped clean off his shoulders; lucky for him she’d been fastened tight. She spat the blood from her mouth and tried once again to get free but her aching muscles couldn’t cope with her moving.  
  
What she hadn’t realised was that the one angel she’d been distracting herself with had heard these thoughts; the desperation in them similar to a prayer. He rushed to the boys and quickly took them to the building where she was being held; once they both stopped yelling at him for not being there to help them. He wasn’t about to let Crowley use her and if she was hurt then he’d blame himself for not protecting her. He wouldn’t understand the duty he felt towards her for some time, not understanding human emotions, but it didn’t stop him feeling the need to protect her. Both brothers rushed into the building with the angel close on their heel and exterminated every demon that got in their way. The angel was not about to wait around to find out where Alex was until they were down to their last demon. He had been left guarding a heavy, metal door leading to a basement.  
  
The two boys managed to keep the demon distracted while the angel in a trench coat rushed down into the room below. He froze seeing Alex covered in cuts, clothes torn, wrists bound and rubbed raw. He swallowed lightly before seemingly coming to his senses again and rushed over to the battered and bruised human. He had never seen her so badly injured before and seeing the bloody tools that Crowley left behind seemed to anger Castiel. With a tap from his fingers the chains seemed to fall away from her wrists and ankles, revealing the slight burns to her skin. He could feel something seemingly bubbling through his body at the thought of her being badly injured. He didn’t quite understand all the emotions that seemed to be running through his body and there only seemed to be more powerful since he had met the Winchester’s sister.  
  
She seemed to collapse into his arms as he pulled her close and cradled her body close to him. Right now he had to focus on getting her out of here before healing her. He turned to see both brothers staring at their weakened sister in his arms; unresponsive and badly beaten. Everyone seemed speechless for a moment before Castiel realised one crucial piece was missing. “Sam, Dean, find her sword, I will get her back to the motel and wait for you there.”  
  
Before either of the boys could answer Cas vanished frustrating Dean and leaving Sam to face his brother’s anger. For the whole time they searched Dean muttered and grumbled complaining that Cas seemed to be taking over their sister. As soon as the angel got to the current residence of the boys he lay the weakened woman one of the beds feeling his vessel’s heart pounding hard. He pressed his fingers to her forehead, healing her and cleaning all the blood from her, and sat down on the bed beside her; waiting for her to wake up.   
  
It seemed like hours passed before she woke to the angel but when those strange eyes finally opened he sighed softly feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. It was a bizarre feeling, and he would have to ask her what that meant later, but for now he was focusing on her and making sure she had healed well. She sat up quickly feeling disorientated by the soft mattress and warmer air and it took her a few moments to realise she was safe and not in some dream; or even heaven.  
  
“Alex, you are awake. That…that’s good to see. We, that’s your brothers and I, were very worried about you when you disappeared. It seemed Dean blamed me for it as I wasn’t able to come right away to help; as he always does.” Cas seemed to lose the filter he had for his mouth and he just began saying whatever came to mind as he checked over the young woman still worried she had some injury he hadn’t yet healed.  
  
“Cas, how many times, call me Red. D…did you save me?” A soft blush rose to her cheeks as she looked down seeing her torn up clothes. The angel merely nodded only making the blush brighter against her cheeks which worried the angel. He tilted his head slightly and his brow creased slightly showing the concern he had at the blush. He pressed his hand against her forehead gently but she pushed it away quickly and kept her head down. “Thank you, where are Sam and Dean?”   
  
“They should not be long, for now you should rest, you’ve been through a lot. I’ll let you know when they come back.” Cas got her to lay down again, settling herself under the covers feeling exhaustion seem to take over, and he rose looking out of the window. His gaze wandered towards her and he could barely keep his eyes off her now that she was there. He sighed softly and saw her breathing even out, her face return to its normal colour, and a content smile graced her face as he swept hair from her face. “Do not smile so just because of such a touch. Why is it my vessel’s body reacts to you like this?” He muttered softly thinking aloud as his body reacted in a way he never had as an angel.


	2. Everything is Alright

Alex shook lightly as she woke and looked around the room panicked when she didn’t recognise where she was; and that no one was in there. She looked around the motel room scared that no one was there and that this was possibly some horrid nightmare Crowley had pulled her into. She looked down seeing her tattered and torn clothes, that were still bloody, and felt her cheeks flush brightly at the thought of anyone seeing her like that. She froze when she saw the door to the motel room open and someone shadow the light of the door. She pulled the blanket of the bedding up against her body and stared at the silhouette before seeing the male rush over to her.  
  
It was Dean, carrying a duffle bag, and he knelt down next to the bed quickly; but barely touched her for fear of doing something to hurt her. Her injuries had been fully healed by Cas yet the oldest Winchester feared he would hurt her. He looked her over scared by the thought of losing her and what Crowley had done to her. “Hey Dean, what’s taking so long?” Sam’s voice called through the doorway before he saw his sister awake and unharmed. He rushed in and came to her other side pulling her into a tight hug after worrying about her. “Red, thank god you’re awake.” He pulled her tightly against him making her pat his back. “Sammy, can’t…breathe…” She gasped a little before he let her go and looked a little sheepish. “Sorry, just happy to see you doing okay.” He rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed. Both brothers had been seriously worried when they came back to see their little sister out cold on the bed and saw how Cas had been watching over her for the whole night.  
  
He’d had to leave for some reason before she woke but both of them knew that their little sis had some affection for the angel while Sam guess that Cas might have felt something for her. It was always in the way they acted with each other. How Cas would always be much more helpful around the female Winchester, helping with research or even coming with them on the hunt when he wouldn’t have done before, and Red only seemed to be more bashful around the angel, burying herself into her research or focusing on her training more; as if to distract herself. Both brothers looked between one another and smiled just happy their sister was okay. “It’s good to see you awake sis, we’ve got another job to head to but this room’s all booked for another couple of nights. Cas should be back any time now…” As Dean spoke there was the sound of wings and Cas appeared on the far side of the room looking at the trio. “Alex, you are awake, that’s good.” The youngest Winchester tensed a little and pulled the blankets tighter around her body; embarrassed by her tattered clothes. Sam looked between the two and just sighed softly getting up to kiss his sister’s forehead. “We’re gonna head out, get there before evening so we can get a room there. It should be an easy one and once you’re well rested Cas can bring you to us.” Sam patted Dean on his shoulder and pointed out the door hinting for them to leave as soon as they could. “Why can’t I come with you guys? Cas healed me, I should be fine to hunt.”  
  
“No, you went through a lot there. You should have seen how you came out Alex. Seriously, we thought we would lose you. You didn’t wake until after Cas healed you, whatever Crowley did you need to get over first…” Dean started before Cas stepped forwards. “I don’t know what Crowley did to you, but it seemed like you had been through a lot, it would not be fair for you to hunt while you are to deal with such events. He does not abuse lightly and from what I saw you had been through a lot. I would advise you give yourself a break from hunting till you at least get over such an event. I will be here should you need me for anything, but it would not be right for you to go out hunting so soon.” Alex frowned darkly and grumbled a little not liking the fact she was left behind and shook her head. “Just focus on resting, okay sis, we can handle this one ourselves.” Sam sighed softly and patted her shoulder smiling softly at her.  
  
“You take care of her Cas. We’re trusting you with her on this one. She’s been through enough crap already.” Dean’s tone was stern but also slightly joking. He stood and turned to his sis. “Take care, shrimp, we’ll be back as soon as we can.” He ruffled her hair making her frown and grumble before looking to Cas. “I will watch her carefully. Do not worry for you sibling, she is safe with me.” Cas’s tone was too serious for Red’s liking and she just shook her head. “See you later, Ass, don’t come crying to me when you need my help.” She smiled playfully at her brother; who just rolled his eyes and laughed softly. Dean gathered everything he needed into his duffle bag, clothes, weapons, salt bullets, and smiled waving off as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed out with Sam close to his side. The pair of them headed out leaving the angel and the youngest Winchester together; the sound of the Impala driving off roaring not much after the door was shut.  
  
Alex curled up with her legs folded against her chest and her chin on top of her knees. The blanket from the bed was wrapped tightly around her to keep her body covered from the angel and she watched at he just stood in a corner of the room unsure what to do with himself. He had spent the whole night at her side yet when she was awake he couldn’t bring himself to sit so close to her. It was like his body wasn’t going to work with his mind or his misunderstanding of human emotions. He looked around the room unsure before looking to the bathroom.   
  
“Alex, do you wish to get changed?” The bemused angel walked a couple steps closer and saw the woman nod. Quickly he brought her a change of clothes and waited for her to get up to get changed only to get an odd look from her. She seemed to be expecting him to do something but what that was he didn’t know. He barely understood how humans worked, having not long coming back from Hell with Dean, and he didn’t know how to read emotions well. “Well, aren’t y...you going to turn around?” Alex looked down a little and pulled her clothes close to her chest. Cas tilted his head lightly confused by what she meant only to turn around anyway.  
  
Once he turned she rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly, leaving Cas to look even more confused. He didn’t understand the concept of shyness or embarrassment due to his kind just accepting such things in heaven. He turned around slowly and looked to where she’d been and the bathroom door before moving to sit on the bed. He turned on the television and flicked through the channels before seeing one of interest to him where there was a man and woman together. The man seemed to be holding the woman in strange ways and wore a brightly coloured uniform with a baseball cap clinging to his head. He watched the strange show intensely before seeing things seem to get more heated and noisy.  
  
Red had needed a shower desperately. She felt like Crowley’s scent still clung to her, that the smell of blood was too heavy on the air, and she just wanted to get rid of the scent. She looked over her body before turning on the shower and letting the water heat up. She stripped off the tattered and bloody clothes from the day before and stepped under the water feeling the warmth run down her body. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. As she enjoyed the peaceful feeling she looked around the room and froze as memories of the day before came flooding back to her. She remembered the torture and almost felt the blades against her skin once again. She stared down at her arms as she remembered each cut, each bruise, the tight binding against her wrists and ankles. She shuddered slightly as she remembered the cruel smirk the demon king wore as he worked with her. She shuddered and dropped to her knees in the bath as she remembered the horrible incident. She wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered a moment as a growl left her body. He had taken his time to find every weakness, to find what would make her break, and although she hadn’t told him anything he had still done enough to the cursed human to break part of her spirit.  
  
She held her head trying to stop the memory from that dark room only to hear the sound of wing beats and looked up to see Cas standing there; his face stony but his eyes filled with concern. He tilted his head a little and watched the female cover her body quickly and her cheek flush brightly. “Cas get out! W...What do you think you’re doing?” She kept her head down as she curled up in the bottom of the bath. The water turned off and a towel was laid over her body as she stayed in her tight ball. “Something is wrong, you were growling, I could hear it from outside.”  
  
She pulled the towel close to her body and just stared down at her feet. She just couldn’t face the angel right now feeling far too exposed to him. “I’ll be alright. Let me finish my shower and I can tell you about it once I’m done.” She kept her eyes down and waited to hear the angel leave before finishing off her shower, cleaning off the scent of the demon, blood and stress, before drying off her body with the thick towel she had been wrapped in before. She sighed softly and dressed in the tight denim skinnies and dark top while feeling a little incomplete without her jacket. She came out of the bathroom and saw Cas watching the television; blushing brightly at what he was watching.  
  
“Alex, you’re done. I..I really don’t understand this, the pizza man seems to be touching her in odd places. I thought he was only there to drop off the pizza she ordered.” Cas looked seriously confused as he looked over to the young Winchester; seeing her flushed face. “Cas what are you watching?!” She kept her head down and bit her lip sitting on the other bed in the room. “I do not know, it seemed interesting, is it bad?” The innocence in his voice showed just how little Cas understood humans and Red just smiled to him softly. “No, it just isn’t something we watch in the day.”  
  
She looked down at her hands before seeing something placed into them. It had been the sword she had lost when Crowley had taken her. Cas turned the television off as he turned to face Alex seeing the worry on her face. “So, what happened in there? What caused you to growl? I had thought demons had been in there.” She put down the sword, which was still in its sheath, and bit her lip lightly. “I…I remembered what Crowley had done to me. I…I could feel the blades against my skin, see his smile, smell his damn sulphur.” She snarled slowly getting angry again; her wolf-like eyes turning cruel and cold. ”I could feel the bindings against my wrists and ankles, I...I thought I was still there.” She avoided looking at the angel as he sat there just listening to her frowning softly. She seemed to be suffering, what happened seemed to really hurt her far beyond just the physical wounds. He didn’t know how she would take it and he couldn’t heal anything other than a physical wounds on her body and whatever that demon had done was going to be returned to the king of hell tenfold. He listened closely to everything she remembered from the torture session, all the smells and sounds that seemed to torment the woman before she shook her head looking away.  
  
“You went through a lot with Crowley. He is not a demon to take torture lightly. The fact that you had not told him anything will have only angered him more yet you pulled yourself through it. Few humans can bare what you have been through.” His tone was calm and serious as he spoke. “You are a Winchester and it seems that all Winchesters have a stubbornness not found in many humans.” Red looked up at the angel seeing his serious expression knowing he meant every word he was saying but as she sat there she closed her eyes and felt a chill run through her body. She took a deep breath trying to ground herself before feeling a hand on her shoulder. “You have two brothers who will defend you, I have seen them take down monsters for strangers, so I know their bond with you will make Dean and Sam much more determined. They will protect you, they would give up their own lives for you, and both of them seem to be in an endless loop of resurrection with each other.”  
  
Cas nodded to her, his eyes still filled with concern for her although his face was stern, before he disappeared a moment. She was surprised to see the angel just vanish and smiled to herself shaking her head. She’d grown fond of the angel wanting to know his feelings for her but she was sure the angel didn’t feel the same. She was a human, a cursed one at that, and she couldn’t see any way that an ‘Angel of the Lord’ could care for her the same. The next moment Cas was back in the room holding the red leather jacket she felt was missing. It was spotless, no scent of demon or blood on it, and he handed her the jacket which she quickly pulled on. “You didn’t look right without it.” He muttered his words making her smile softly as she rubbed the back of her head; her blush finally calming down.  
  
“Thank you Cas. Thanks for healing me, for saving me, for listening to me drone on and on.” She laughed lightly shaking her head before feeling the large hand of the angel on her shoulder. There was a slight smile of his face, only subtle and barely there, but it was there to see. “I have been asked to take care of you. If that means just listening then that’s what I’ll do.” The angel looked out the window of the motel as if keeping watch making the young Winchester smile. “I need a drink, want to come with me to the store?” Red smiled warmly to the angel as she received and nod and slipped on her boots before heading out with the angel right on her heel.


	3. Chin Up

Alex ended up spending a couple of days at the motel the boys had left her at. She felt like she’d been due a rest after everything that had gone on but now it was time to head back to the job. She’d recovered from the stress and torture Crowley had subjected her to, all thanks to Castiel, although there were still moments when just a touch brought back the painful memories. She was happy to be back hunting with her brothers but she had enjoyed the one on one time with Cas; still keeping her feelings for him secret. Multiple times she’d seen the angel watching ‘The Pizza-man’, as he came to call it, and had to explain to him what it was meant to do to humans; which still only made the angel more confused.   
  
When she was back to hunting it seemed like Castiel was closer to the ground. He seemed to be around them much more often, helping out even more than before, helped with research much more than he used to and he even caught himself staring at the cursed human for no reason. He would find that his vessel had reacted to her in strange ways. He felt a need to protect her and when he would see her in danger it would make him angry at himself and at the boys. He didn’t understand why he was reacting like this and even when he asked Dean the man just seemed to brush it off; obviously hiding something from the innocent angel. He was still confused and unsure but he didn’t want to confront Alex in case it was something she would get angry about. There were multiple times where she was close to being hurt and he had popped in for just a second to remove the danger before disappearing again back to whatever he had to do.  
  
He began to get more and more worried about what his body’s reactions meant and with everything else being a dead end he had one last try. He approached the tallest Winchester when Alex and Dean had left for a food run wanting to ask in private and knew that Dean would just tease him again for asking. He found Sam in the library looking through some books and stood waiting of him to finish whatever he was reading only to make the man look up at him. “Hey Cas, what’s up?” Sam didn’t show it but he’d felt awkward that the angel was right next to him.  
  
“Ah, Sam, yes I was hoping you would be able to help me. I fear something may be wrong with my vessel. I have noticed something strange occur and I’m not too sure what might be wrong.” Cas stood back a little and Sam closed the book he was reading sitting back in the chair. “What do you mean by strange?” Cas sat down next to Sam and leaned against the table a little unsure how to word what he was feeling properly. “Well, sometimes there is a strange tingling, the heart beat elevates, I get warm and I keep seemingly stare into space without realising.” Sam nodding and smiled a little knowing what was going on.   
  
“When does this happen? Is there anything that causes this to happen?” Cas frowned a little as he thought about what could have caused how he was feeling and the only thing he could think to link it all was Alex. “It seems it only happens when your sister is around. I do not know why it happens only around her, but it seems she may be a reason for why this was happening, why would it be only her? I have not seen it happen to anyone else, I worry that my vessel may be getting sick.” Sam just smiled and shook his head slowly stunned how the angel really didn’t know what was going on. He sighed heavily before shifting slightly in his seat to look at the angel who only seem to be more and more confused.  
  
“Cas I don’t think you’re getting ill.” The giant Winchester just smiled at the angel before standing up and heading to the kitchen to get a beer. He came back opening his beer and taking a drink before he went back to putting his books away and got out more books. “What is it then? What is making me feel like this? I’ve not seen either you or Dean react like this to any woman before. Why is it just me?” “I think you better talk to Red when she gets here. I’d talk to her alone if I were you.” Cas once again had been left in the dark about just what had been wrong with him and the only one left to ask was the one person he thought he could never tell.   
  
Cas waited for the two Winchesters to come back, sitting with Sam the whole time in silence, and once they’d come back he felt he still couldn’t ask her. He had spent the time waiting trying to find a way to explain to her yet there was something that made him feel awkward around her. He didn’t understand what it was and when he saw she was worn out from all the research and hunts lately he thought it best to let her rest and not to waste her time on something she may not even want to talk to him about. He left her to go to her room and just sat down with the brothers still trying to wrap his head around everything. “So you didn’t tell her anything?” Sam sighed lightly and sipped at his beer seeing Dean smirk and laugh. “He asked you too? Cas come on man you need to stop asking us and ask her, she’s best with that kind of stuff.” Dean pat the angel on his shoulder a little harder than he meant to while both brothers drank and flicked on a show onto the TV.   
  
The pair continued to tease the poor angel just trying to get him to tell her. Both of them knew exactly what was going on with the Angel of the Lord but neither of them were willing to tell him. They wanted it to be their sister to realise just what the angel was thinking and see what she would do with it. They’d both realised their sister’s affliction for the angel but they also knew she wasn’t going to tell him. They knew her well enough to know that she wouldn’t risk something like that when she was sure the angel felt nothing towards her. Both Sam and Dean had tried to push for Castiel to talk to her but it seemed it wasn’t going anywhere and eventually Dean just gave up wanting to have a good night’s rest for once. “Good luck Sammy, I’m going to get some rest.”  
  
Sam just pushed his brother as he went past to tease him before looking to the angel frustrated. “Cas you need to explain what you’re feeling and that she is the one that seems to be causing it. Me and Dean aren’t going to help you on this one, it’s one of those things you just got to do on your own.” Sam copied his brother’s actions patting the angel on his shoulder before heading up to his room. “See you tomorrow Cas, think about it okay, you need to talk to her about this.” Cas just simply shrugged and nodded as if he’d think about what he said as the younger brother left him to his thoughts. Having not slept for the whole night he was left to his thoughts and how the boys weren’t planning to help him. He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking hard only to shake his head.  
  
He hadn’t realised how long he’d spent on that chair till he saw Alex come into the room the next morning. She looked well rested, and wore a strap sleeve top with very short sleeping shorts. She walked through the bunker heading straight for the kitchen. She stretched revealing her stomach to the angel making him freeze and stare till she noticed he was there. She quickly went to cover over her body feeling awkward wearing such clothes around Cas. “Cas, have you been here all night?” The light colouring to her cheeks made her look away to hide it from him. “Yes, I have been thinking about something. I think I may need your advice. I’ve spoken to both your brothers and it seems they can’t help me; they both suggested I talk to you.”  
  
His gaze had quickly moved from Red’s body over to the television screen that was dark having turned off on its own when no one changed the channel. Alex came over to the angel and sat beside him worried about what he wanted to talk to her about. He hadn’t been one to ask for help unless he really needed it and if he’d asked the brothers without success then Alex feared she wouldn’t be able to help either. She saw the worried look in the angel’s eyes even if he tried to hide it. He was obviously bothered by whatever he wanted to talk to her about and she was happy to help him if she could. “What’s wrong? I’ll help where I can.” She placed her hand on his shoulder gently and smiled warmly to the confused soldier.   
  
“I have been feeling…strange lately. I have asked both Sam and Dean what it could mean but neither of them seemed to know. There are moments when my body feels hot, like a fire, or I’ll end up staring into space for no reason. My mind seems to be all over the place at the moment and sometimes it seems like I can’t control my emotions.” He clenched his fists a little and looked down at his feet frowning. “When do these things happen?” She smiled to him although he wouldn’t look at her. “I have been thinking about it and it seems that it only happens around you. Your brothers don’t think it’s something wrong with me but they wanted me to tell you, they thought you might know better why my heart rate accelerates whenever I’m around you.”  
  
As Cas explained everything realisation slowly dawned on Red about what all these things could mean. She stared at him for a while trying to piece it all together, she didn’t understand how he could feel this way about her, why would a pure creature fall for a cursed human, she just couldn’t find the answer or understand what all this meant. She knew why the brothers had told him to get her to help but now she didn’t know if this was some cruel joke Dean got Cas to play along with. She had always thought that he would go for someone more of his own kind or someone much more pure that wasn’t just some burden to him. She felt that she was a burden to him after being given the job of protecting her. “Is there something wrong?”   
  
“Th…There’s nothing wrong with you Cas. It’s perfectly normal at least for us humans. Cas is there any chance that this happens around any other female?” Cas looked to her tilting his head in confusion; which Alex found adorable. “I do not feel any such things around anyone else. It’s only around you, especially when we are alone or if I know you are in danger. I have been helping you out on hunts without you knowing as well. I could not let you get hurt, but I could not stay to help more either, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Cas looked into Red’s wolf-like eyes concerned before he cupped her cheek gently. “Cas do you know what that all means?” The innocent man just shook his head. “I was hoping you could explain, no one else wants to it seems.”  
  
“Cas, this….all this means that you have an attraction towards me. When us humans feel like this it means they love the person that causes it.” She kept her head down as she spoke blushing lightly. “It’s a way of us knowing what’s important to us, who we bond with, build strong ties with those around us.” She shook her head a little at the thought that the angel could love her and in her mind it was some innocent crush the angel had. She didn’t think his attraction would actually mean anything but once he realised just what these feelings were he looked at Alex in a whole new light. “So that’s what love feels like?” He said it more to himself than to anyone in particular. There was a slight smile on his face at the thought.   
  
“I had wondered what it was. Thank you for explaining this to me.” He cupped her cheek getting her to look into his eyes. He gently stroked her cheek smiling softly to her. “I had wondered what it would be like, I had heard of it and wondered just who it would be to grow such feelings. I am happy that it is you.” She blushed brightly as she looked into those beautiful eyes. “You…you don’t have to say such things Cas. It’s not like you ever meet other women, so I can’t expect you to fall for someone else.” At her words Cas looked worried. He feared he may have said something wrong or done something to upset Alex.  
  
“Alex, angels don’t just fall for anyone. We don’t just not love someone. When we wish for someone to be our mate we mean it. I don’t know if you think I am lying but I really am happy that it is you who I’ve bonded with. With no true gender we can bond to anyone no matter the vessel’s gender. Had I fallen for anyone else I think it would have been odd for them.” He stroked her cheek softly looking into her eyes. He could see the doubt in them, not believing his words, which only puzzled him more.  “You do not believe me, do you?” He frowned and sighed softly taking his hand off her cheek. Before she could even say anything the angel vanished out of sight making red reach out to where he was.  
  
She froze staring at where Cas had been before looking down and shaking her head. She was an idiot, she could have told him and instead she was denying the fact that he had fallen for her. She got up and headed to the kitchen getting a drink and going up to her room. She just wanted to stay out of the way now, she had hurt Cas and made him feel like his affection wasn’t returned. She climbed back onto her bed and curled up with her laptop focusing on the screen before her.


	4. Step into the Spotlight

After Castiel’s confession Alex felt like a fool. How could she not just confess to him after everything he’d said? She’d spent so long trying to think of a way to tell him yet when she was given the chance she just seemed to forget everything. All she’d thought was how he couldn’t had fallen for her, how he didn’t understand human emotions, and how she was never worthy of his affections. She could only ever think of how her curse made her not worth the angel’s affection.  
  
She spent weeks wanting to talk to him yet being unable to face the guilt of upsetting the angel. She focused on her work as a hunter, focused on trying to exterminate every evil spirit, she tried to get the look of hurt off her mind and even tried to act like everything had been alright. She had pretended like it never happened around the boys and when they asked her where he was she just didn’t know. She had ignored when the boys teased her about her crush again and seemed to be doing it more now that Cas was gone. Alex just ignored the pair and started to even go on hunts on her own; which bothered the boys after feeling sure something was going on.  
  
She seemed to be fighting more aggressively, much more risky and even began to take on hunts she wouldn’t have before. As she began to fight more the brothers began to worry about her and when they began to see less and less of her they began to get really concerned. They began to hunt her down after she had left the bunker and hadn’t returned a week later knowing that Crowley had been after her before. They had tried to call Cas to help search for her but it seemed like neither of them were getting a response. They had managed to track the last place she’d been but they couldn’t seem to find any trace of her.  
  
No one in the town seemed to have seen her, there was no record of any of her aliases in any of the motels in the area, yet they knew she’d been here from her phone records. They began to get even more bothered when no one seemed to see her. They split up and spent their time searching for her, desperate to find her, and Dean kept praying to Cas needing him to help; getting desperate to find her. They had been searching till nightfall and had no luck finding her. The pair met at a motel on the edge of the town trying to put together what happened, where their sister could be, but nothing seemed to come up.  
  
The sound of wings echoed in the room drawing both of their attentions as they looked to Cas who seemed worried. He looked round the room and searched each in case the pair had found her only to receive a firm punch from the oldest Winchester. Dean’s rage had boiled over seeing the angel had finally arrived after all their prayers, they had been needing his help all day and he’d just seemed to ignore them all. Dean was taking deep breaths and glared at the angel as Cas rubbed his jaw and looked surprised at how Dean had reacted. “Where the HELL have you been?! We’ve been calling for your feathered ass all day and NOW you show up!” Sam had to pull Dean back from another punch and get between the two before a fight got worse. “I have not been able to hear your prayers, it appears someone may have been stopping certain prayers. I do not know why they have but it appears someone did not want me to hear that you needed me.”  
  
“That’s where you’ve been. Who’s going to stop our prayers? Is that even possible?” Sam looked worried about it as Dean stormed out the room slamming the door hard. “I do not know, it has only been recorded once or twice for such things to happen, but whoever they are they know angels well and how to hack into our communications.” Sam looked over to where Dean had walked out worried about him. “I am sorry that I have missed your calls to me. I was not aware of what was happening. I did not know Alex was missing, had I known I would’ve come much sooner. Have you been able to find her?” Sam’s pained expression said it all and he disappearing almost instantly. “I will help.”  
  
Alex looked around where she was confused and unsure of her surroundings. She stood taking in the scents, sounds and feelings of her surroundings. She looked down to see paws and swallowed lightly shaking her head. She had transformed into her wolf form, her curse had taken form, and she felt a chain and collar around her neck binding her against something. The chain bound her to a wall and the air smelt damp. The walls were close and there was a metal door, similar to one for a garage, on the far side of the room with voices rumbling just on the other side. She backed up against the wall and felt her rump press against the cold cement wall as the stranger outside began to slide the door open.  
  
She snarled lightly as the stranger as the man looked over her and laughed. He leaned against the entrance with his arms crossed watched her snarl and growl at him. She kept back not letting the man get close to her as he looked down the hall. “I’d keep your energy if I were you. You’re going to need it.” The man laughed as her growl grew louder and turned as someone shouted at him. He nodded to whoever was out of Alex’s sight. She watched as someone dressed all in black came in with a catch-pole, similar to those used to catch dogs, and a mask of a red devil that shined in the faint lights of the hallway. She could see a pair of beady eyes behind the mask and fought away from the pole only to feel a shock from the collar around her neck. She felt her body tense up and the pole go around her neck before they released the chain from the collar. “We’ve got quite the show ahead.” The male from before said as his colleague began to drag her down the corridor using the pole.  
  
She was pulled along the hallways, which had scattered lights, to where the sound of a cheering crowd grew. She was pulled through a barred door and the noose was loosened before she was shut into a domed arena with metal bars everywhere. Outside the arena were rows and rows of seats filled with all sorts of creatures shouting and cheering as a creature from the other side of the pen was let in. The chimera before her was a combination of lion and eagle, with a male lion’s head and front and massive wings and eagle claws for his rump, and it strode into the pen clawing at the ground. It walked slowly with its head held high and chest sticking out. The brilliant red eyes of the creature sent chills down her spine as she looked to the creature as it prowled back and forth in its corner. She didn’t know where she was, she couldn’t remember where she’d been, she could only remember that this wasn’t her true form and that she was somewhere she wasn’t meant to be. She tensed up as she watched the whole room go quiet and the chimera seemed to get ready to pounce.   
  
She watched as the creature leaped at her and tried to claw at her. She felt claws swipe at her, teeth snap close to her head and saw a collar similar to her own around the creature’s neck. She backed up trying to avoid each attack not wanting to harm the other creature but when it was obvious she refused to fight the collar around her neck shocked her making her lash out from the pain. She couldn’t help the snap and her snap landed a firm blow on the creature before her. The beast before her began to fight more, he got much more violent and aggressive as he tried to defeat the cursed human before her. It seemed like the pair were stuck in a fight even though neither of them seemed to truly want to fight. The crowd seemed to roar to life as the fight picked up and both creatures fought to defend themselves. Alex didn’t know the rules, she didn’t know what she was there for, but as the creature began to fight with him, she learned that this arena meant there could only be one left standing. This creature before her must have won before, he was the favoured to win, as the crowds seemed to cheer more when he landed blows. The pair were lost in a fight as if they were wild animals and as Alex got the upper hand she began to hear the cheers were aiming towards her, chanting her to land a killing blow against her opponent. She had managed to get the creature on its back and had it pinned there still trying to fight.  
  
She froze staring at the creature beneath her as it tried to fight free of the pin. There was pure fear in its eyes as he struggled and heard the shouts of the crowds around them. The crowd seemed to chant and call ‘End him’ as if it were a thrill and just a game and when she refused she felt a shock pulse through her body again. The collar seemed to stop her from being able to change back to her natural form making her panicked and scared of where she was. She stumbled back feeling the shock pulse through her body and ran into the bars of the cage aching and hurting all over. She curled tightly pawing at her head as she tried to fight off the shocks through her body. She tensed up as the chimera loomed over her seeming to almost instantly change. That was when Castiel appeared in the crowd making them all tense up.  
  
“Close your eyes Alex!” His rough voice called out before she shut her eyes tightly just before blinding light filled the room. When the light faded she opened her eyes and saw the angel open the gate nearest him while the rows of seats, that were full moments ago, were bare creating an eerie silence. She ran over to the angel and he pulled her close recognising her soul as soon as he’d come into the room. She had never thought he would hold her like this and had even expected some anger after what had happened but to just feel his arms around her helped calm her. “Who did this to you?” Cas’s voice was angry but filled with concern for the woman before him. “I don’t know. I just woke up here. I can’t turn back, I can’t go back.” She whined lightly feeling his hand in her fur before feeling a shock go through her body again making her snarl and whine.  
  
The angel looked to the collar around her neck and the Chimera’s, which was cowering away from the angel in a corner of the arena, before he grabbed it and pulled it apart managing to break it and free her from whatever the device did. He looked her over worried about her as she turned back to her human form revealing the cuts and bruises to her body from the fight. Seeing the wounds from the fight only seemed to anger the angel more as he looked at the frightened chimera huddled in the corner. Alex had never seen Castiel so angry but when he placed his coat around her and rose to storm after the creature. Alex grabbed his arm before he could harm the chimera making him stop and look over her. “I will not let someone harm you without punishment. No one is going to hurt you while I am your guardian. Creatures like that will learn not to harm you for fear of crossing me.” Alex frowned and pulled the trench-coat closer to her body. “Cas, please can we just get out of here. I just want to go back to the brothers.” Cas’s face seemed to soften and he scooped her up, bridal style, taking her to the motel room.  
  
His sudden reappearance made Sam jump and he quickly called for Dean; who hadn’t long come back and was in the bathroom. The oldest Winchester rushed into the room and visibly sagged when he saw his sister in the angel’s arms. He had been so worried about her and he just couldn’t move. He had felt that it all could have been just a dream. “Damn it Cas, what happened to her?” Cas held her tightly as both brothers looked over their sister worried. “She had been taken to a fighting arena. It seemed that someone knew of her curse and used it against her. I just got there in time to end the fight.” Alex was half awake, the injuries from the fight seemed to be worse that she first thought, and barely felt her body being passed to the giant of a man before being carried over to one of the two beds and laid down hoping that would help her feel better. She was covered in cuts and bruises and Dean began to get angry at the angel once again.  
  
“You promised you’d protect her! That was your role with her! That’s what YOU told us you had to do because she was the Keeper of the Sword or something! Every time something happens you disappear and WE are left with what’s left behind. You either get that stick out your ass, and treat her like a princess, or you leave her in peace. I’m sick of you messing her around.” Dean’s rage once again had boiled over and he just couldn’t calm his frustrations. “I am sorry Dean but I did not know what to do. I told her everything and it seemed that she did not feel the same for me. I did not know what I could do so I left. I could not face her after that. After what you and Sam had said I had thought she cared that way yet when I asked her it was like I was the one who was wrong. You don’t know how hard that is for us angels. We fall in love with only ONE being and she told me that it had meant nothing when I’d told her. That rejection does much more to us than it does to you humans.”  
  
Dean was stunned by Castiel’s words and hadn’t thought that the angel could have been so hurt. He had seen that his sister had suddenly become much more rebellious, much more reckless, and obviously bothered by something Castiel had done. He had been so bothered by her that he hadn’t thought the angel could be hurt the same. “I care about her greatly and yet it appears she does not see me the same.” Dean looked surprised by his words and looked to his half asleep sister; who was being tended to by Sam. “We angels only ever fall in love with one and the one it seems my soul is set on has rejected me and refused me as if it were nothing. She thought I did not know my own nature and confused it for that of your own kind! She thought it was just some whim.”   
  
Dean had never seen Castiel so frustrated and worried at the same time. It was obvious that the poor creature was having a conflict within himself over how he felt. He was angry that his feelings had been rejected, that she didn’t see him the way he saw her, and that she had thought his connection had meant nothing to him. Dean placed a hand on the angel’s shoulder as his gaze turned to his sister filled with worry. The angel’s gaze focused on the cursed human before him with his eyes mixed with fear, worry and anger towards the woman half asleep before him. Sam had set himself to washing the wounds and bruises of his little sister; stitching and bandaging any of the severe ones and tucking her under the covers. She slowly seemed to become aware of where she was and felt Sam’s hands tend to her wounds.   
  
“Cas, I think you need to talk to her alone. Me and Sammy need to grab a bite to eat anyway, take care of her, she looks like she’s been through crap. Red, me and Sammy are heading out for a food run. Cas’ll take care of you, won’t you?” Cas just nodded along while Sam followed his brother seemingly taking the hint the pair should be alone together. Dean understood that they weren’t going to talk to each other without being forced to. The pair had plenty to straighten out and Alex was too much like Dean for her to talk when both brothers were around. The pair sat in silence for the first few minutes till Alex couldn’t take it anymore. “Cas, sorry for…well…the way I acted. I just didn’t expect you to just confess like that. You’ve been so new to earth and human emotions. I just…” Cas sat on the bed with his arms resting on his legs.   
  
“You thought I didn’t understand what I was saying to you, that I didn’t understand the meaning of the feelings I have, but it’s you that doesn’t understand me.” Cas’s gaze finally turned to Alex showing a mixture of pain and worry. “We angels, we only bond with one other being, when we bond it’s something that lasts a life-time. When I told you, you saw it from a human view, you should have seen it from an angel’s view.” He looked away from her again and looked down at his hands. “When you rejected such a connection I didn’t know how to react. I am sorry I left as quickly as I did. I tried to see you again and it seemed as if you did not want me around.” He kept his head down and felt her hand on his shoulder making him look to her. “I…Cas I didn’t know, I’m sorry, I had thought that it was all part of you learning human emotions.” She smiled to him when he looked to her. “I mean how could I…a cursed human…earn the love of an angel? How could anyone look at me like this never mind love me?”  
  
Cas quickly cupped her cheek and to quieten her from talking. He stared into her eyes making her look away only him to rub his thumb across her cheek. He enjoyed the peaceful moment and smiled subtly to her helping her relax; in turn relaxing him. “I was placed as your guardian and yet it seems I can do is fail you lately. There has been so much going on between Heaven and Hell and my importance as a warrior is only growing as it gets worse. I do not wish for anything to happen to you. Take care of yourself out there, if you need me for any reason then just call for me.” She smiled to him and felt as his arms wrapped around her pulling her close. She blushed brightly feeling his warm hand against her back and smiled lightly as his other hand went to her hair to hold her even closer. This was his way of increasing their bond, having a physical touch was to increase the bond and make a physical connection between those bonded. He smiled softly to her as he sat back and stood from the bed. “You should rest. You have been through a lot lately and I think it would be best if you let your body recuperate.”   
  
Alex smiled warmly to the angel as he held her before settling herself down and holding his hand. “As long as you’ll stay here. I’m sorry for…for what I said before. I never wanted to hurt you. You mean so much to me Cas.” She cupped his cheek and stroked it gently making the angel purr contentedly. “You did not understand. You never knew how us angels are different to you humans. Just rest now. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She smiled and lay on her side facing Cas and curled up in a ball; Cas taking her hand gently as she settled to show he was staying beside her.


	5. I Can't Really Seem To Read You

Cas sat watching Alex as she slept, obviously having pleasant dreams, and as she held onto the angel’s hand. He smiled softly at the thought of her dreaming happily. He didn’t know what she dreamt of but he hoped that it was him. He wanted to see but he didn’t want to wake her either happy that she was able to get some sleep after the stressful day she had. As he watched her he couldn’t help his mind running in circles blaming himself for what had happened to her. He would have to keep a closer eye on her, he would have to make sure nothing else was going to attack her, and as he sat there he remembered and old charm he could offer to her to help keep her safe. The woman seemed to sleep deeply and stayed asleep for the whole day; leaving Castiel to worry more about her.  
  
The angel lay beside Alex and pulled her close to his body. He kept her close as she dreamt on and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. He closed his eyes just enjoying feeling her soul close to his and as he thought back to the mistakes and frustration they caused each other he just shook his head sighing. He didn’t understand why it had gotten as far as it had and why the boys had let it. He smiled as he gently stroked her hair away from her face and held some in his hand enjoying the softness of it. As he lay there Sam and Dean stepped in and when they saw them curled up together Dean smirked elbowing his brother. He teased the angel a little, making the male glare at him, before ushering his brother to get their stuff and get another room.  
  
Cas lay there all night and late into the next day beginning to worry about Alex not waking up. He hoped that she would wake soon so he could check that she was okay. He had been worrying about her all night, not having enough power to heal her fully, and just hoped what he had been able to heal was enough to help her. When she finally woke the day was already beginning to end and Alex felt very well rested. When she woke she felt an arm around her, a hand against hers, yet she felt calm feeling the presence behind her. She rolled over to see Cas behind her and smiled softly to him blushing before quickly looking down again. She couldn’t look into his eyes for long without blushing, especially with how he was laying with her, and as she looked away she felt his hand gently sweep her hair back from her face. She smiled softly to him before rolling over to face him. ”C…Cas what are you doing?” She couldn’t help blushing as she realised just how close he was to her. “I am sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” Cas moved back a little to give her some space only for her to hold his hand and keep him close. “No, you’re not, don’t worry. I just…I wasn’t expecting this.” She indicated to him lying next to her but she had a warm smile on her face.  
  
He frowned a little unsure of what she meant but seeing the smile comforted him. She was someone who could ground him, who could help him feel like he was good enough just by seeing her smile, she was the one person he felt he could give everything for. He was happy to take care of her, he would give up his grace if it meant keeping her safe, and he would even give his life to keep her safe. He watched as she raised a hand up to his cheek and gently stroked the light stubble on his face. He enjoyed her gentle touch and the way she seemed to look on him with awe and wonder and the gentle touch made a purr leave the angel’s throat. The beautiful and strange noise made the smile on Alex’s face only grow more. She didn’t know what that sound meant, not really, but knowing that it came from him because of her must have meant something good. He had his eyes closed, his head leaned further into her hand, with his own hand gently resting on her waist. He was letting his instincts take over a little as he rubbed his thumb across her hip as they lay there together making her feel relaxed with him.  
  
The pair lay there enjoying each other’s company and as Cas held her he gently began to heal her wounded body. Although he didn’t have all his strength he was giving what he could to help heal her still damaged body. She saw his eyes trail to each bruise and bite mark from the fight and quickly drew his attention back to her eyes; seeing the regret he had. “Stop, you can’t blame yourself for this, I don’t want you thinking it’s your fault.” She slowly sat up, Cas copying her, and held the blanket close to her body as the angel stood. “If you wish to change I will go find your brothers. I believe they had found their own room somewhere. Just pray for me when you need me.” Alex nodded slightly happy that the angel could tell she felt unsure undressing around him. His tone was still his stoic self yet there were subtle differences that no one else would see. There was a faint smile gracing his lips, he stood more confidently, he even puffed his chest out slightly. It was all subtle changes that no one else could see but made Alex feel proud of giving Cas that confidence.   
  
Cas had found the boys in a room a couple doors down from the original room. They seemed to have spent the whole day there looking into whatever made the animal ring and why they might have made it. They had looked into several different resources finding a wide variety of reasons to having such animal pits. There was nothing they could find to lead them to a specific cause and even after going to where Cas had saved Alex they found nothing. The place had been emptied and any trace of anything that was there was gone. They were furious that everything had just vanished and there was nothing they could do about it. Cas could see their stress, and just how much they cared for their sister, and he came into the room looking through the pages and pages of information trying to see anything he could recognise.  
  
Dean looked up to see Cas searching through the information and, for a moment, he glared at his friend. He was worried that his sister would get hurt and he just wanted to make sure she would be protected and cared for. He stood up heading over to the angel and patted him on the shoulder firmly bringing the angel’s attention to him. “Hey hey, how was your night?” There was a slight smirk on the brother’s face as the hint. “I do not understand why you would smirk like that, she was sleeping all night, and it seems she’s healing well.” Cas looked at little puzzled by the way Dean was looking at him. Even now the way Cas spoke amused Dean and he just shook his head laughing softly. “Never mind. There was nothing there when we got there. We’ve spent the whole night trying to find anything about it with no damn luck. There’s been some animal disappearances in the area but nothing concrete.” The frustration had obviously gotten to Dean as he ran a hand over his face.  
  
Sam finally looked away from the computer screen and ran a hand through his hair pulling it back. He felt exhausted after everything and this was the first time he’d come up with nothing useful. They both had dark bags under their eyes and the number of bottles strewn around the room only made the angel worry about them. He hadn’t known them for that long, not comparatively speaking, but he found anything that caused either of them to drink like this was something bad. He knew they didn’t drink heavily that often but when they did it was usually because of something he caused or was part of. He worried that whatever had gone after Alex would come after her again but he couldn’t be sure and not know what had taken her only infuriated the angel more.  
  
“Hey Cas, ignore Dean and don’t worry about it okay? We’ll found out who did this and we’ll get ‘em. There’s no need to go chasing our tails for something that’s been and gone.” Sam got up and stretched his back out feeling relief as his back cracked and popped back into place. The trio looked through the piles of paper before Cas heard Alex’s prayers telling him she was ready. He brought her back to her brothers quickly and when they saw her they were stunned to see the bruises and bites against her skin. They had known she was in bad shape but to see it now worried them. Cas could only do so much right now and the little he could do didn’t seem to be enough. Alex could see that something was bothering all of them and the way Cas changed from proud to uncomfortable just around her brothers showed it was something major for him. She could see both Sam and Dean were bothered by the injuries; which didn’t actually didn’t hurt thanks to Cas.  
  
“Alex…geez, we didn’t…I mean we knew you were…” Dean was at a loss for words having not seen her this bad even after help from Cas and, although she didn’t feel anything, it looked pretty bad. “Woah, look I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt or nothing. I’ve been hurt worse before and I know you have Dean.” The three boys looked between each other just relieved that she seemed to be alright. The four ended up spending a few days staying at the hotel to make sure that Alex could heal properly before moving on to the next hunt. The boys looked into possible hunts while Cas and Alex did the food and drink runs and library research. In the week that they stayed Cas seemed to be stuck to her side like glue and when he had to go or was called away by another angel he seemed to be constantly thinking about her. He couldn’t focus properly on what he was meant to do and the more time he spent away from her the more he began to want to be beside her. He would rush through jobs, not think actions through, not always make the logical decision if it meant that he could be back by her side faster.  
  
Having the angel right on her heels was a strange feeling for Alex. She’d spent so long keeping it hidden from him, imagining his rejection or ignorance to her feelings, yet he seemed to be even more concerned than she was. He seemed to keep an eye on her and even when he was away she felt as if he was still listening for her and watching over her. She began to notice on hunts that he would just pop up, fight those closest to her, and then vanish again all in the space of a few seconds. Sure it could make hunts easier. They were in and out and Alex never had a scratch on her but it began to annoy the brothers. Cas hadn’t been like this before. He hadn’t been so protective before and he hadn’t been so cautious before. They’d always known him as the stern faced, serious, logical man and now he seemed to forget all of that just for their sister. They wouldn’t have minded had he helped them as well but it always seemed to be when she was in trouble. There were a few times when they had been captured and had tried to call for help only to receive nothing from the angel until their sister got there. When they confronted the angel he seemed to turn sheepish and Alex was quick to defend him only to realise that the brothers were right. Cas seemed to be more worried about her going on hunts, trying to find jobs she could do that would take her out of harm’s way as much as possible, and wouldn’t allow her to fight. She had wanted to fight, she had wanted to help get rid of every monster that walked the planet after everything she had been through, and now the angel was slowly stopping her from doing the one thing she did best. When she finally snapped at him, about three months into this change of behaviour, Cas disappeared and didn’t come back. She had tried praying to him, had tried asking for him to come back so they could talk but it seemed that the angel wanted none of it.  
  
Alex sighed softly feeling frustrated that the angel seemed to be all or nothing when it came to a relationship. She loved Cas, with all her heart, and to have him away from her made her worry about him. However having the freedom to hunt without the angel pestering her gave her some relief and as she got back into the routine of hunting the three found a nest of vampires. They had spent time looking into disappearances of women in the area, all who looked similar to Alex, and had managed to set up a trap using her as bait. They had managed to get into the nest and eliminate all of the vampires; saving all the new ones turning them back human. The trio had enjoyed the success, their first after everything with Castiel, and quickly headed to the local bar looking to celebrate. The fight had worn them out and, once they’d showered and changed out of the bloody clothes, they found a bar that seemed to be popular.  
  
The place itself seemed to have been a family run place, reminding Dean of Jo and Ellen, and was bustling with many different types of people. There were young, old, gangs, singles. Every type of person you could think of seemed to be in the pub. The trio walked in finding a table in a darker corner while Dean bought the first round of beers. They smiled proud and toasted each other on their success before quickly downing their drinks. It felt good to be able to celebrate for once and just enjoy their success without the angel on their backs pushing them on to the next job. They didn’t keep track of how much they were drinking, they just wanted to celebrate and enjoy their evening, but they did keep on top of who was to get the next round. As it came time for Alex to get a round she took everyone’s orders before heading to the bar and waited to be served. As she looked round she saw a male who kept looking towards her and raised his drink as if toasting or saying hello. She just rolled her eyes and put her head forwards again.  
  
The guy had been watching her since the moment they walked in. He wasn’t exactly ugly but he wasn’t really Alex’s type. Well no, he wasn’t Cas and she just didn’t have interest in anyone else. As she leaned against the bar she watched him move closer to her; subtly at first but then he deliberately took the seat next to her. He had sandy blonde hair, with brilliant green eyes, and wore dark jeans and t-shirt; with ankle high, military boots that were well worn. He seemed smug and cocky and when he tried to talk to Alex she just ignored him. He kept trying to talk and flirt with her and as she ignored him more he just got angry. “Hey come on sweetheart a girl like you and a guy like me could do something great together.” He winked playfully to her before she finally got her orders in and went to take them back to their table. The guy didn’t seem to understand she wasn’t interested and as she went to leave he stood in her way and tried to take the drinks off her. “Look mate, just leave me alone, in case you couldn’t tell I’m not interested.” As Alex tried to pass him he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to look at him. “Yeah right, like you could say no to this, you’d be lucky to sleep with me.” He glared at her before feeling someone tap on his shoulder.  
  
“She told you she is not interested. Why don’t you just leave the poor woman alone?” That rough voice surprised Alex as she recognised it. The blonde man just turned and growled at the man who interrupted him only to feel a hand pull him away from Alex. Cas had appeared, who known when, and pulled the man away from his mate glaring at the man. He had hated that such a creature could dare touch her like he had, to talk to her like he had, to think she would want him. He quickly took Alex and the drinks over to her brothers glaring at the two. “You need to keep a closer eye on your sister, she almost had some idiot harm her.” He snarled at the boys almost worrying both of them before he pulled her out of the bar and disappeared off with her; frustrating the brothers.  
  
Alex was stunned by Cas’s surprise arrival and as he pulled her out of the bar she had no clue what to do. She felt him pull her through to an alleyway near the bar before he pinned her against the wall glaring at her coldly. She felt a thrill go through her body at him being so close after ignoring her for so long and, although she worried what Cas might do being this angry, she didn’t want to leave. She had never seen him this angry before and the way he looked at her made her nervous. He cupped her cheek gently before he kissed her fiercely. A deep purr left his throat as she began to kiss back; both having wanted this from the start. He held he down against the wall as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him as close as she could. He finally pulled back when he realised she’d want air and looked over her breathless expression. “How dare you let someone else talk to you like that? I am the only one allowed to…” He growled before he stopped and pulled back. What right did he have to say this to her? He had been the one to run off, to ignore her, she could have happily gone with that stranger. Alex could see the inner conflict the angel had and she quickly took his hand intertwining their fingers. “Cas, I knew you couldn’t stay away.” She smiled softly and laughed lightly at her comment before pulling him close. “I had thought you would not want to talk or see me. I had thought that after ‘suffocating you’, you would want someone else who wouldn’t.” Cas looked worried but Alex quickly seemed to get rid of those worries as she pulled him in for a kiss. “I could never want anyone else Castiel. You are everything I could ever hope to have.” She smiled to him and rubbed her thumb across his cheek enjoying the rough stubble on his face.  
  
He closed his eyes enjoying her touch before he opened his eyes to look at her. “I am sorry I left. I am sorry that I ignored you. I did not know how to react when you told me to give you space. It is rare for our kind to bond with a human, we are told we cannot be allowed to, but when I saw that ape touching you, trying to talk to you like he had, it angered me and made me want to take his soul and lock it away in heavens prison just for thinking he could ever be worthy of you. I had to force myself not to harm that fool knowing that you might only hate me more because of it.” Cas’s revelation made Alex smile as she realised that Cas was jealous and she calmed him by gently squeezing their entwined hands; which calmed the angel down. She smiled warmly to him as he got close to her and leaned close to her. “Cas, it hurt me when you decided to stay away and ignored me, but I’m just happy you’re back.” He gently held her and pulled her close, unlinking their hands so they could hold each other, burying his nose in her hair as he held her. He smiled as he felt her arms pull him close to her and her tension seem to vanish knowing he was really right there; and wasn’t going to run away. He stood in silence for a moment before looking around the alleyway.   
  
He wanted to make something special, something that only those bonded could do. “Alex, I wish for us to bond fully. For yours to be mine and for mine to be yours. I wish to claim you as my own so that no one else would dare touch you for fear of angering me.” She looked confused by his wording before she heard the word claim. “Cas, are-are you asking to h-have sex with me?” She blushed brightly at the thought. “It would be more than that. Our souls would be bonded together, it would allow me to tell where you are if something bad happens to you, it would mean you would not be harmed by any angel, you would also be able to find me should you ever need me without having to pray.” He smiled warmly to her gently holding her close. “Would you let our souls bond? Would you give me that honour?” He ran a hand through her hair smiling slightly as she looked up at the angel she had never thought she could be with.


	6. Soul Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter contains sex, if you are Under 18 PLEASE click away now. This is just and extra to the story as the previous was the original end
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL CONTENT IN ANY WAY PLEASE CLICK AWAY NOW

Hearing Cas ask permission to be able to have sex with her stunned the woman pinned against the wall. She swallowed nervously in thought trying to piece everything together the reason why such an amazing man could ever want him. She had longed for him almost since day one and yet now she could easily have him she didn’t know what to do. She felt his hand against her cheek and looked into his eyes seeing the hope and love he seemed to have for her. As soon as she looked up into those cerulean eyes she knew her answer. She would give everything to the angel, she would give her heart and soul to him, and she would just hope that she could give enough to make him happy.  
   
“Of course Cas, of course we can b-bond.” She blushed softly as she felt him pull her close and kiss her forehead. There was a faint smile across his face as he quickly teleported them away from the alleyway and to the motel the trio had been staying. He held her close and kissed her lips firmly surprising the woman as he claimed her mouth. The kiss seemed to grow more passionate the longer they held each other and the longer he kept their lips together. This had been the first time either of them had kissed like this and both of them seemed to fall into a rhythm before Alex needed a break for air. She pulled back and looked round realising where Cas had taken her. He lifted her and carried her over to the bed laying her down on it gently. Both were a little breathless as they lay down admiring each other.  
   
“You really don’t know how much this means to me. I never thought I could ever find the one to spend my eternity with, I had never expected it to be human either, I had never thought I would bond with anyone like I have with you.” He smiled and cupped her cheek gently as he held her close just staring into her beautiful, wolf-like eyes. He watched as she looked down a little feeling a little self-conscious about everything she knew was about to happen. He cupped her chin gently making her look back up at him again. “There’s no need to be shy around me. You are everything I could ever ask Father for, your soul shines brighter than any I have ever seen, you have so much to give to everyone and you have given me a strength I have not known. You are beautiful, stunning and so strong, something I haven’t seen in you humans.” He carefully took her hands and placed them on his hips before placing his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he felt her hands gently cling to his sides feeling a little unsteady. He felt her hands move over his sides, up his back and to the front of his shirt. She pulled lightly at his tie, playing with it, and guided the angel down to her lips kissing him softly.  
   
He happily kissed back and felt her pull the tie free of his collar before it got tossed somewhere across the room. His own hands seemed to move up down over her jacket pulling it back off her shoulders. His hands gently pushed the jacket off her body and his warm hand seemed to catch the skin of her arm. Even just such a light touch seemed to send a pulse through both of them. Their bodies seemed to want to only be closer to each other, there seemed to be a pull between the two, and as they began to undress each other carefully the light touches began to grow more deliberate and more regular. Clothes were tossed all over the room, they stared into each and Cas slowly began to touch her side, her cheek, her neck, and he smiled seeing her lean into his touch; shuddering with pleasure. Cas felt a joy pulse through his body and as he looked down he could see her staring up over his shoulder.  
   
Her hands slowly moved over his chest, up his shoulders, over his back and to the pair of ebony wings she could see resting against his back. They spread slowly and when she ran her hand through his feathers he shuddered and groaned a little. She weaved her fingers between the larger flight feather’s and groomed through them slowly before she moved her hands to the softer, downy feathers at the joint. Cas began to purr lightly and he leaned down kissing along her neck feeling he grip tighten slightly in his feathers. Cas stared down at the naked woman before him and seeing the way he looked at her made her blush and try to cover up. He took her hands gently and held them back from her body allowing him full access to her.  
   
“Alex, you are beautiful, you are truly a creation my Father put time and care into. There is no need to hide yourself from me.” His hands moved down her arms and over to her stomach smiling softly. He kissed down her face, neck and down to her stomach. He kissed slowly and carefully showing his love for the woman before him. His wings shifted and ruffled as Alex ran one hand through his feathers, the other through his soft hair, making the angel purr and hum. Alex enjoyed making the angel make such noises and she lightly began to tug at the man’s hair and feathers. Cas’s eyes instantly looked up and were suddenly all dark; blown with lust and desire for the woman before him. Those tugs seemed to make him wild, seemed to pull on a core that he never knew he had, and he quickly replaced his hands to either side of her head. He began to pant lightly and the way he looked at her made Alex stare back stunned and surprised. She swallowed lightly before feeling Cas’s rough lips meet hers and his hands holding her down against the bed. He kept her down against the bed and his wings spread behind him showing nearly their full size.  
   
He sat back allowing them to stretch right out. Having them out at full length showed all the details no one would normally see. As the feathers caught the light subtle hints of blue shined softly as they moved down to surround the pair of them. Just like Cas had stared in fascination at Alex’s body Alex now stared stunned at the wings, in awe of how they shifted and moved, watching how they cocooned around them; shutting out the world around them. She felt the wings brush against her side sending chills through her body and suddenly he leaned down and claimed her mouth letting one hand trail down her body. He watched the way Alex leaned into his touch, how her expression, her breathing, her skin colour, changed as he got closer to her hips and to her pleasure point.  
   
He enjoyed the way she wanted to get closer and closer. She could feel pleasure build and tighten in her stomach as his hand wandered and pleasured her body. He took time to focus on what made her blissful and as she began to moan and arch he felt his own body tingle and a longing to bond them together. He began to move slow as he took one of her legs and placed it over his hip making her gasp lightly. “Cas, please, stop teasing me.” Alex gasped lightly as she felt him pull her close. “I do not know what you are asking.” He tiled his head cutely before she rolled her hips rubbing against his now hard length. He groaned hard and dropped his head down panting lightly against her neck feeling the pleasure jolt through his body. He couldn’t hold back any more and he had to let her arms go to cling to the bedding below them. “Cas, take me, please, I need you.” Alex hated to sound so desperate but she truly did feel like right now she needed his touch, needed to feel him, to have him as hers.  
   
He smiled softly to her and began to kiss along her neck again. “Tell me should you wish to stop.” Cas muttered it softly against her neck before he lined himself up to her entrance. He ran his tip up and down her opening feeling how wet she was before she whined. She was getting frustrated at his patience and when he finally pushed the tip in she couldn’t help the groan that left her. She felt his length slowly slide into her, taking his time to make sure she was enjoying this as much as him, and when he felt her hymen he took his time. He had known this might be uncomfortable for her and he was careful not to push her too far. He used his wings to rub along her sides again to settle her before pushing through the virgin wall and breaking through it. She clung to him tightly and buried her face into his shoulder feeling pleasure course through her. She let out a deep groan seeing the pleasure on his face only made hers grow.  
   
Her arms wrapped over his shoulders and he slowly began to move his hips building pleasure between the two of them. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her around him and as his rhythm began to speed up Alex began to feel something more than just his touch. She felt more than just her own pleasure, feeling the bliss that Cas could feel, and she closed her eyes feeling everything just build; feeling subtle touches against her skin of something that wasn’t there. With her eyes closed she could feel the pleasure grow even more, they began to fall into a rhythm together and she leaned up kissing the angel passionately. Once again those sparks of electricity flowed through the pair and the more they held each other the more she seemed to feel his pleasure. It was amazing for Alex to feel so much pleasure, so many emotions, so much that she felt almost overwhelmed.  
   
The pair began to feel their souls bond, feeling what the other was feeling as well, and to Cas he felt something he never thought he would feel without his family of angels. He felt whole, having never known he was even missing something, and even felt his heart pounding wildly; something he’d never felt before. He held her hands and intertwined their fingers as he changed the angle of his thrusts making Alex moan loudly. Her body pulsed and her pleasure seemed to grow as Cas began to thrust harder and he leaned down pushing all his energy into bringing pleasure to the woman below her. He kissed and nibbled along her neck and shoulder feeling how it made her feel good and moved up her neck to kiss her lips. She couldn’t help the moans that left her body, the blissful pleasure that pulsed through her body, and the way her body arched to meet his thrusts only increased the pleasure that flowed through her. She closed her eyes as she felt the knot in her stomach build and tighten, her skin became more sensitive to the touch and her mind could only focus on one thing; the angel above her.  
   
She could feel their fingers intertwined, her hands held down against the bed, her mind only able to feel blissful pleasure and how much she just needed Cas. She moaned out thoughtless words, calling his name, asking for more, wanting him to kiss her and hold her. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, before feeling him flip the pair over. Alex was now on top of Cas, his wings and arms holding her up, and he began to thrust up into her making her body bow and arch. She hadn’t thought she could be any more sensitive and yet Cas proved her wrong once again. He thrusted up into her and the pair moaned out feeling bliss and one of Cas’s hands moved down from her waist to her clitoris rubbing it slowly in circles. Everything seemed to be too much as the knot in Alex’s stomach only seemed to tighten before it was just too much to hold back. She seemed to suddenly stop as a deep moan left her and her muscles tensed.  
   
She felt her release and moaned breathlessly calling out the angel’s name. She was lost in pleasure and she clung to the angel feeling his thrusts lose their rhythm before suddenly he pulled her down thrusting up into her riding out his own orgasm now that she’d finally had her release. The pair felt boneless as they slowly came back from their pleasure high, their hands holding each other and panted lightly catching their breaths. She lay down on top of the angel, feeling his wings wrapped around her, his arms holding her, and her hands drawing patterns over his skin as if painting a picture on it. He stroked his hands up and down her back and sighed happily feeling their hearts beating together; in perfect sync. “Did that feel good? Was that enjoyable Alex?” She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. “Cas, that-that was better than I ever could’ve imagined.”  
   
She cuddled her love and buried her head into his neck smiling dreamily. She felt her heart beating and she held onto him listening to his heart. His wings acted like a blanket around her and she smiled softly feeling the softness against her back. She began to drift off feeling his warmth surround her before feeling him slowly pull out of her. Cas felt proud that he’d made her feel so good, and that he had finally felt whole again. He held onto her wondering if all of this would end up being some trick or some fantasy but right now he didn’t care knowing that he made her happy. The pair clung to each other and Alex began to drift off clinging to him. “Don’t ever leave me Cas, please.” He just smiled at the woman nuzzling her gently. “I promise to my father that I will never leave your side.” He held her and watched her drift off to sleep laying on his chest. He smiled happily seeing her dreamy expression as she slept. “Sleep well Alex, I will be here, always.”


End file.
